Spirited Away 2: Return To The Spirit World NEW!
by Anime Forever In My Heart
Summary: The new version of my old story. It has the same plot. If you really wanna know what this is about, read the old version, first. /s/8421282/1/Spirited-Away-Back-To-the-Spirit-World
1. Introduction

It's been what seems like an eternity, since Chihiro entered the Spirit World. Last time being a complete accident, because of her parents and there Pig Like eating habits.

Of course to this day Chihiro doesn't regret entering the Spirit World. In this world she doesn't even feel human... Or should I say not like herself.

She never felt like she truly connected with the Human World, like she does the Spirit World. She finally realized this once she left the Spirit World, as if there was this big hole in her soul.

She always thought it was Haku that she truly missed. She had to get back into the Spirit World! Thing is she doesn't know when the gates will open up for her again, or how she will even find the tunnel to enter.

She's driven back to that place thousands of times, but the tunnel was never there. If it was it would make things a heck of a lot easier.

Knowing that it appears sometimes, and when it does she's not there, just kills her heart.

She is, now, 24. In colledge, and is trying to fill the void in her life. Refusing dates, and parties, because the only man for her is Haku, if he's even a man.

She remembered his cute child like features, when she was ten.

She had only told one friend about her love, for this 'man'. Sure, she thinks Chihiro's delusional, but all that matters is that Chihiro know's she's not. There's no way this was all a dream. Her parents were even there.

"So what's going to happen if Chihiro finds this tunnel to enter the gates of the Spirit World? You'll have to read and find out."


	2. A Glimpse Of Hope

"Friday. Another day at the colledge. Chihiro was a major in Literature, and English. Always writing her own made up stories about what goes on in the Spirit World, and starting off with her own story, of when she first arrived.

She got major points for that story, as people were amazed at how the idea came to her. How when she read it, it sounded like she lived it. Little did they know she did.

Chihiro was working on another one of her stories. This time being later when she's all grown up like she is, now. It starts off with her and her bestfriend Lily walking home, from colledge./p

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Chihiro, I know you're sad and all, but he wasn't worth it." Comforts Lily, with a soothing tone.

"I'm not sad Lily, you made me do it!" Replied Chihiro, angry at her friend, for embarassing her like that./p

"But you have to admit he was pretty cute." Said Lily, remembering how he looked. "I wonder if he'll give me his number..." She looked behind her, to see if he was still there. She ran off.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chihiro! And don't spend all your time at that field. I don't get what's so special about it!" She was gone.

Chihiro wasn't surprised Lily left her for a guy she didn't even know. She often always did this, just like Chihiro always went to the field.

Lily didn't get it though. This field is very special to Chihiro. It was the field that substituded the tunnel that lead to the Spirit World.

Chihiro wasn't that far from the road that lead there either, and she didn't mind taking the 20 minute walk through it.

Approaching the start, she took a deep breath. 'Please let the tunnel be there, this time.

It was a little later than when she normally arrived. She walked past the tree, with the little shrines. She looked up to her home

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Wait did i take the wrong turn turn? This can't be right.?" My dad questioned, looking out the window. I peered out, as well.

"Look there's our house. It's the blue one on the end." Said my mom, as we all looked over.

"Oh you're right. Imust have missed the turn-off. This road should get us there."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chihiro remembered the first time they had ever came on this road. It brought back many memories, of when she was ten.

She started to walk down, fastining her pace, every second or two. She was running now. Why was she running? She could hear something. Something morphing. A sound as if something had appeared, and is now slowly disappearing.

She passed a stone, but not any ordinary one.

She reached the end of the road. There it was. The stone Chihiro had seen before. The one that creeped her out, greatly. And infront of it, was the tunnel she walked down this road thousands of times to arrive to.

"She ran to the tunnel, as the morphing sound faded with the tunnel.

"It's dissappearing!" She was shocked. After all this time, she finally found it, but it was fading away, into the sunset.

She was to late, again.

{ Author: Hello! So this is the first chapter! I tried to make it as long as possible, and I hope you all like it. What do you think, about it? I love feedback!

I had already written a version of this, but it was all over the place, and crazily mixed up, so here we are with a new version! Same plot. Enjoy }/p


End file.
